Is love really stronger than status?
by vivi-rose
Summary: "Annabeth!" She curtsied respectively. "You called your Majesty?" "Annabeth, please don't treat me like a king." "But you are a king your Majesty." "And you're still my best friend." She winced slightly. "A king cannot be friends with a serving girl. If that was all I think I'll go." She ran out of the door leaving three words on the young king's lips. "I love you." He breathed.
1. Chapter 1- Poison and Death

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 1- poison and death**

"Your father wants to see you." Percy raised his head to see the distraught face of his father's chamberlain. No formalities were needed between the two as the young man had always thought of Hades as more of an uncle than just the man who was in charge of his father's personal finances. Hades was his father's closest friend and his father confided in Hades completely. It was often said that hades knew everyone's secrets but he knew that wasn't true.

"How is he?" Percy was dreading the news of his father's condition. He had been poisoned during an important dinner but there was no antidote to the horrendous poison that drove its victims into pure pain insanity and exhaustion. He was very scared. Last time he had seen his father he was spluttering nonsense and rambling about monsters and evil. After the death of his mother, two years before Percy had become quite depressed. If his father died, he was not sure if he could go on.

"Not good, the surgeons say he may not live to see tomorrow." A tear escaped the prince's eye. "You know that there is no antidote, if he survives the day he will not live to the end of the week."

"The surgeons also said my mother would survive."

"Yes, but your mother's illness was more severe than they believed, your father was poisoned, and there is no cure." Another tear escaped his eye and he quite suddenly wrapped his arms round his father's startled friend and began to weep like a small child. "He will die Percy, and you will have to ascend the throne."

Percy froze, "no I can't be king, I'm only sixteen. I don't even know half of the stuff my father does."

"Well maybe you should have spent less time playing with the servants and more time learning, you knew this day would come." He pushed the boy away, and gave him a scrutinizing look. "You are at least presentable, blow your nose and push your hair out of your face. Now go see your father, you've left him waiting long enough."

He pushed open the heavy door to his father's private rooms and peered at his father's face, he wasn't the strong man who was once full of life. He had definitely looked better, his grey papery skin hung off his now skeletal body, and he had obviously not eaten in a while. His pearl grey doublet and hose blended into his now lifeless skin. His body convulsed in pain every so often and his sea green eyes were locked on the wall in terror.

"Father?" He said slowly trying to keep the tears away, "It's me, Percy."

"Get it away from me!" He shrieked, his terror filled eyes locked on Percy's. The images caused by the poison had driven him to insanity. "The monsters, they're after me.

He gently took his father's shaking hand and looked him straight in the eye, "there are no monsters, it's all in your head." Suddenly his father's took on a new look of pride. The king sat up and Percy tried his best to push him down again.

"Percy, my son. I'm really sorry." Then he collapsed back down on the pillow and died. Percy reached over and shut the dead monarchs eyes.

"Goodbye." Then he walked out in silence. As soon as he shut the door he was over whelmed with grief. Shakily he slid down to the floor and wept.

His father's funeral was a very grand affair. All the kings from the surrounding kingdoms came to pay their respects to a dearly loved man. He stood, showing no signs of any emotion, he was still in shock. He sat by the grave in the royal gardens long after everyone had left, All the queens hugged him as they left arm in arm with their husbands. Some of his close friends had come to the funeral. Grover and Tyson sat with him a while before they too had to leave because it was getting dark. They were all attending the coronation so they all stayed in the citadels guest rooms, reserved especially for royal visitors.

King Percy's coronation took place a day after his father's funeral, he sat in silence as the crown was placed on his head and everyone cheered half-heartedly, still in shock after the death of the king. After that he walked the corridors in silence, blending into the walls in his black doublet and hose. He was still in mourning and so was most of the kingdom, they all wore black as a sign of respect to the dead king.

When he got back to the royal chambers he decided to call for one of his closest friends for company.

There was a knock on the door and he went to open it. A blonde girl of the same age as him walked in. "Annabeth!" He embraced his closest friend before she pushed him away. She curtsied respectively. "You called your Majesty?"

He winced at the formal address, "Annabeth, please don't treat me like a king." He pleaded.

"But you are a king your Majesty." She told him without even meeting his eyes.

"And you're still my best friend." She winced slightly.

"A king cannot be friends with a serving girl."

"Of course he can, I'm the king."

"If that was all, I think I'll return and help my mother in the kitchen." She ran out of the door leaving three words on the young king's lips.

He stared at the door long after it slammed shut in his face. Sadness swept over him as the wall collapsed and all the emotions he had been keeping at bay since his father's death flooded out and consumed his mind. He collapsed on the floor, the image of Annabeth still in his mind.

"I love you." He breathed.


	2. Chapter 2- Carrots and Sculleries

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 2- Carrots and sculleries **

Annabeth turned away from her dearest friend before he could see the tears welled up in her eyes. It seemed to her that over the course of the week all anybody in the castle had done was cry. Naturally, her mother scolded her for the tears but failed to notice her daughter as she wept for her fallen king. Her mother was strict like that; she could not show weakness of any kind. The blonde girl always tried to keep this in her mind but her body betrayed her and at that moment she could feel all her strength flooding out through her tear ducts. It was only until she closed the kitchen door that she really began to wail, the kitchen workers looked at her with baffled expressions. Her mother led her into their small room and sat her down. She demanded to know what all the nonsense was about, wailing like a young baby. Annabeth fell on her bed in fits of tears before her mother pulled her onto her lap and she cried into her shoulder. Behind the strict exterior was a warm hearted person.

"Is this about the king?" She said softly, Annabeth simply nodded. "Which one?" Her mother of course knew which one; her daughter was best friends with the king. Ever since the little rascal would come into the kitchen to steal sweets and the would play together.

"T-the current one." She sniffed and looked down. "I told him we couldn't be friends anymore." It almost broke Annabeth's heart even saying it, what if he hated her now, what if he banished her from the kingdom. She knew that was very unlikely but she was still nervous, Percy always used to take things to extremes.

"It was the right thing to do, before anything got too serious. I've seen the way you looked at each other." Annabeth looked down and sobbed some more. "It _didn't_ get too serious, you _were_ just friends right?"

Annabeth nodded, "but I think I might be in love with him." She started to sob again. Her mothers shoulder was already soaked with tears. She knew it was true. She was in love and Percy would never love her the way she loved him. What if Hades found out? She would never be able to see him again. Ever. She was so worked up she started to swear under her breath, a habit she had picked up in the kitchen, people got burnt and cut in a kitchen, it was quite a dangerous place.

"Sit on the floor Annabeth." The girl obeyed, her mother picked up the soft wooden handled brush from the table next to her daughter's bed. She began to brush all the tangles out of Annabeth's soft mass of blonde curls.

She was envied by many women of noble birth, her hair almost reaching her waist. Percy used to call them princess curls, they would joke about it, playing princes and princesses. And they played games where she was captured by evil fire breathing dragons and her knight in shining armour- well serving platters and colanders- would come to rescue his fair maiden. They would scamper under the tables in the kitchen and try not to have hands and feet trodden on. When they were slightly older and had grown out of such childish games they would go riding, they covered quite a lot of the castle grounds during their daily outings. At that time the king accepted their friendship, out of friendship with her mother but also because Percy did not get to mix with children of his own age very often. Neither did she, not often.

"Annabeth? I think you're being quite silly about all of this. So many tears over a crush, and look you got my dress all wet." Her mother stood up and brushed herself off, she pulled on her apron and gave Annabeth a disapproving look. "Clean yourself up then I need some more carrots. And then after that there are some pots in the scullery that need to be scrubbed."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, don't use sarcasm, it very unladylike."

"Of course you're Majesty." She bowed mockingly and began to walk towards the exit of the kitchens.

"And don't take all day about it."

The gardens were quite a nice place to sit, there were places shaded by towering oaks and some willows that gave you shade and privacy to read a book or something. Flowers bloomed to her right in endless waves of colour- her personal favourites were the multi coloured lilies but she tried to stay away from them because her mother got angry when she appeared with pollen stains on her dress.

She turned to the vegetable side of the garden and picked up a small trowel and pail and started to fill it with carrots. She had grown to detest the long orange vegetables, along with everything else she had to dig up. But mostly she hated pots, and pans- Annabeth was sure that quite a lot of the pots she had to scrub on a daily basis had completely bypassed use and had been cleaned the day before and not used since. It was something her mother would do but each time she had confronted the head cook about it she feinted absolute innocence and said _would I do that to you?._

During her chores it gave Annabeth some time to think about Percy. Did she really love him? Could he ever love her back? Should she confront him on the matter? But this wasn't some soppy romance novel Thalia had forced her to read, this was real life. A Prince could not fall for a serving girl. Even if he did he would have to forget about it and marry a Princess or someone of some noble birth. Annabeth was none of these things, she may have been his princess but some nice hair would not change her status. Annabeth- serving girl. Could love break the

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3- Ambassadors and Propositions

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**_Demigod-girl43_**

**_nikitabella_**

**_Iamtheawesomelikepotatoes (really cool name)_**

**_And patchscruff_**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 3- Ambassadors and Propositions**

His Majesty King Percy was in a pensive mood, it had been several days since he had finally admitted to himself of his love for Annabeth, his oldest friend. Unfortunately seconds before, she had ran out of the room after telling him they could no longer be friends. He was sprawled on his throne, one leg over one arm and was not listening to the dreary sounding Utopian ambassador. Emperor Zeus of the small mountainous kingdom of Utopia had sent another preposition stating that if he married The Emperors daughter the Imperial princess Rachel, they will be good allies for any war that was unlikely to come. In other words, you must help us fight the armies of King Hephaestus. It was quite well known that King Hephaestus's wife, Queen Aphrodite was quite friendly with a lot of men other than her husband it was also well known that Zeus was one of these men.

Ares, Duke of Utopia was another one of these men. Pomposity, rudeness and warlike behaviour were at the core of his personality. He had a tendency to draw his sword on anyone who crossed his path.

Percy was staring into space and thinking about Annabeth. The way her golden princess curls seemed to glow gold in the sunlight. Beautiful grey eyes that held so much knowledge and wisdom. The way she always smelled like freshly baked bread. Her Musical laugh that always made him join in until they were rolling on the floor in hysterics. The smile that makes him go weak at the knees. He kept thinking about her, a smile on his face. He had not listened much to anything the ambassador was saying; neither had he listened to the man who had come to tell him something this morning. He was in love, but he was in love with a girl who could never love him back.

He looked down at the Utopian ambassador, the short bald man was glaring at him. "I don't believe you've listened to a word I've said all morning."

"I tried not to but some of it still got through. Her Imperial highness, allies, Merchant ships docking." I said with a bored tone as I looked directly at the little man. "Did you want to say anything else before you leave?"

"Oh yes, the emperor and his daughter will be visiting next month." The man said cheerfully.

"Oh how delightful." The sarcasm dripped from his words. "Will they be bringing the duke along?"

"Of course, you're Majesty." The bald man said.

"Marvellous!" He clapped his hands together in fake glee. He turned to the grim faced chamberlain, "Won't it be splendid."

"Very much so, you're majesty." Hades said, I could see he was trying not to scream. Hades and the Duke didn't get on. It had all started on the Emperors last visit. Sadly, the Duke said something unpleasant about the chamberlain's wife. There was a duel, it would have been to the death if my father hadn't stopped it. Hades was left with a deep cut along his left arm, the scar is still there today.

"Well I must go," He bowed to Hades and turned to me. "Goodbye your Majesty, until next time." He bowed.

"I'll be counting the days." The man left. Percy turned to Hades. "Oh, I loathe him."

"Don't we all."

Percy sat under a willow in the castle gardens; if he peered through the bright green leaves he could just see the vegetable garden. Slowly, memories returned to his head, Annabeth and him collecting carrots, onions or whatever from the rich dark soil. Playing on the grass, her trying to teach him to cartwheel, something he just could have lived without for if you counted the bruises, Annabeth could have been arrested for treason.

She was always teaching him stuff, she taught him to read, which was kind of backward but her calm patient way of teaching was much better than the impatient moody tutor his father had provided. He never really liked reading and he found it extremely difficult, but his tutor wouldn't accept that and just yelled at him. They liked to hide from his tutor. They would hide under the bed or in the closet until he went away and they would have tea parties.

She also taught him math, _how many strawberries do we need to collect to give everyone ten? _He enjoyed this much more than a parchment full of sums and forty-five minutes to complete them in an empty room. He quite often got them wrong if the questions were not given verbally because the numbers would jump about in the equations, rendering him completely unable to recollect how they looked before they began to jump about.

But then he saw her, the love of his life was out there collecting onions. He was frozen, stuck between running up and declaring his love for her and sitting here in silence. He saw her stand up to walk back to the kitchen and he knew he had done the wrong thing. He had just sat there, watching her. Staring at the girl he had loved for years but couldn't admit it. And now he had, but to the door after it slammed in his face. Please, Annabeth, could you ever love me back or must I marry Rachel to help the emeror?

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review. If I we make it to ten reviews I will update as soon as I can, if not I'm not sure exactly when I will update but it will probably be late tomorrow. But I'm going out today so it might not be later and probably tomorrow morning.**


	4. Chapter 4- Blacksmiths and fire

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**_anapaupau_**

**_Elizabeth B-Lover_**

**_nikitabella_**

**_Chicadiva75_**

**_AnonFan and the two guests_**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**As promised.**

**Chapter 4- Blacksmiths and fire**

"Annabeth, hurry up you're late!" Thalia practically screamed through the door as Annabeth hurriedly tried and failed to tie up her hair neatly. She hadn't had a very good night; her sleep was plagued with nightmares after she actually managed to fall into slumber. Annabeth was thinking, she was thinking about everything, especially Percy. She ran out of the room with her hair a mess.

Thalia looked her up and down, "oh dear me, that won't do." She pulled the band out of Annabeth's hair and Annabeth shook loose her blonde curls. Her best friend stood in front of her, she had short raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. She smoothed down her grey dress, "Nice sleep?"

I looked at her grouchily, "absolutely terrible."

"Well that's nice." She said pleasantly. The look Annabeth gave her said it all. "Well, I delivered breakfast and I don't have anyone to wait on so we should see what your mother wants us to do today." Annabeth grunted in response. They walked over to Annabeth's mother who was roasting beef over a large fire.

"Annabeth, I see you've decided to grace us with your presence." Her mother said sarcastically.

Annabeth groaned "I thought sarcasm was unladylike."

"Don't talk back. It's rude." Annabeth smiled innocently. "You have some pots to scrub in the scullery and then I need some onions from the garden. Thalia, can you deliver this tray of tea to the king and the Utopian ambassador. After that I need you two to go into the city, I'll give you a list, I need you to visit the spice merchant. Then can you ask that friend of yours, the blacksmith; see if he's made those pots yet." Her mother said while checking the extensive spice rack. She started to write, "Let's see, sage, saffron, paprika, cloves…"

After the pots were scrubbed and the onions collected, the two girls collected the list and money before setting off into the city. It wasn't a large city neither was it a small one but it was exiting to the girls all the same. They went to see the spice merchant first; he was a young man, an untrustworthy man. He was small, maybe a couple of inches smaller than Annabeth. He had a short yet pointed nose and a smile that would make even the smartest of people hide their valuables. They haggled with the prices for a while before settling on a somewhat expensive yet fine price for the spices that Annabeth bought. Overall she found it rather fun and was smiling all the way to the blacksmith's forges. Beckendorf, the blacksmith was one of her dearest friends. He was a few years older that her, maybe nineteen or twenty. He was sat by the fire; he wore an unbleached linen shirt, breeches and a thick leather smock. Beckendorf was hammering the red hot metal of a sword, making it even. When he saw them he dropped what he was doing and ran to greet his friends. He was tall and his brown eyes shone in the fire light. After he embraced his friends he led them through into his house.

Pulling off his apron and hanging it by the door, he turned to them, "so, what brings you two down to the city." He asked. He was still grinning as he took a seat by the unlit fire. It was perfectly warm and sunny outside, there was no need for a fire.

"My mother was wondering if you had finished those pots." She asked taking a seat in the small living area. It was comfortable, with bright furniture and vases of flowers, there was a small bookcase to her left and a table to her right. The sun shone in through the large window overlooking their small blooming garden. Annabeth and Thalia both longed for a life like this. Free of work- at least for Silena Beckendorf's wife, comfortable. A house, a husband and a small child.

"Oh yes, they're in the back. I'll just fetch them." After he left to collect the pots his wife Silena entered with their infant child Leo. Thalia and Silena had known each other a very long time, their fathers had been the best of friends, they were both sailors on the same ship.

"What brings you two here," she asked while embracing her friends. Her dark hair fell about her shoulders in loose waves. Her eyes were a beautiful blue colour and sparkled in the light.

"My mother was wondering if Beckendorf had finished her new pots." Annabeth said as she picked up Leo and sat him on his knee. The boy was adorable; he had big brown eyes and brown curly hair. He was almost two years old and could speak but preferred not to.

"Fire." he said as his hands spontaneously combusted. Annabeth blew them out, careful not to catch her hair alight.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth." Silena gasped and Thalia laughed. Leo was some kind of sorcerer, they were very rare and some say a myth but some people were said to have all sorts of powers, Leo was one of them. He seemed to be immune to fire and be able to create it. His parents tried to conceal it from the outside world because the boy could be used as a weapon if he got into the wrong hands.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Annabeth smiled at her friend before turning back to the small child, "Leo, you shouldn't do that, it's rude." She scolded him. Thalia laughed again.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review. Twenty reviews before the next chapter. :D**


	5. Chapter 5- Emperors and Princesses

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**_Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl_**

**_Archiepoke123_**

**_Guest_**

**_shinigamirukia131_**

**_justdance3_**

**_AnonFan_**

**I couldn't wait for 20, I had to get this chapter out now!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 5- Emperors and Princesses**

"Hades, I don't know what to do!" He said as he paced the room quickly. The Emperor and Imperial princess of Utopia were due to arrive any minute. King Percy was agitated, The Emperor wanted him to marry his daughter but he was in love with another. He and Annabeth had not yet spoken and it had been over a month since she had insisted they end their friendship. It had ended for him but had been replaced by love for the blonde girl. Not the sisterly love he had shown her since they were children but romantic love that made him think of her every minute of the day, and then he dreamt about her at night. He dreamt that she came and told him she loved him, he dreamt that they married, he dreamt of children. But they were only dreams. Even if the beautiful grey eyed girl loved him back, no one would accept a serving girl for a queen.

"Your Majesty, if you want my opinion, I think you should marry Rachel." The man said in a business like tone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Percy lifted his head from his hands. He wanted him to marry the princess? There was only one princess for him and that was Annabeth.

The man looked up at his king, "I think you should marry the princess, that way you have powerful allies and an heir before someone poisons you as well." The king was shocked, he hadn't thought of that, he had been too busy thinking about Annabeth that he hadn't realised it. If someone had killed his father, they may want to kill him as well, wipe out the line. With no heir, they could do that.

"But I don't love her." Percy said to his 'uncle'. How could he marry someone he didn't love?

"You haven't even met her yet, how can you be so sure that you will not fall in love?" The man asked slowly as he watched a slow blush creep onto the king's cheeks, "you're in love with someone else. Aren't you?" The young man hid his face in his palms and his chamberlain sighed, "Who is it?"

The young king shook his head, "you can't know, it doesn't matter, she doesn't love me back." The man said sadly.

"Good, forget about her," the king winced, "marry Rachel; it's the best thing to do."

"What if I don't want to?" The king wined like a small child.

"You're the king, not me; you should make your own decisions." And with that the chamberlain left. The king sighed before standing up and walking out to meet his guests.

He was nervous; he sat in the great hall on his throne while he fidgeted. Just when he was about to lose patience the door opened and two guards holding long spears stepped in, they were followed by the man who announced his guests.

"His Imperial Majesty Emperor of all Utopia and the Imperial princesses Rachel and Nancy of Utopia." He wasn't expecting Nancy, Nancy was ten, five years younger than her sister and didn't usually accompany her father and sister on visits such as these. Percy felt Hades stiffen beside him as the fourth person entered the vast chamber, "Duke Ares of Utopia," bellowed the scared announcer before he scarpered.

Ares looked pretty terrifying, he wore a rich velvet mantle of bright red and his eyes seemed to burn like fire. He walked in like he owned the place, unlike the Emperor who walked calmly or the princess who walked regally in their rich velvet gowns. Ares scowled at him, and then smirked evilly at Hades.

"How's the wife?" he asked with a scary twinkle in his arm.

"Just fine," the chamberlain said through clenched teeth, "thank you."

The duke grinned. "And the arm?" he gestured to the arm he had scarred last time he was visiting.

Hades nodded, "all fine."

After the usual greetings the Emperor announced that the king and princess should have some alone time so he found himself on his balcony overlooking the gardens and the sea on the horizon. Rachel leant against the bars in her green velvet gown.

"This view is just breath taking, I hope you don't mind your majesty but I really must capture this." She exclaimed, a little in awe.

"Of course," he said, slightly confused as to what she meant. Rachel leant in the door and spoke at some length to a servant inside and minutes later she appeared with an easel, canvas and some paint. She began to lose herself in the elegant brush strokes. He would be lying if he said that the princess was not pretty, but she was not beautiful like he thought Annabeth was. She had curly red hair that was swept over one shoulder and on her head sat a gold circlet that was almost a tiars but in a way not. He guessed that carrying tiara around on your head all day was not ideal, a crown was certainly annoying. Her face was pale and the expression of sheer concentration she made when she was painting was slightly amusing to Percy. Her V-neck gown was the same green as her eyes and it almost hid her feet which surprisingly were clad in short thick leather boots and he could see a small dagger poking out of one of the tops.

"My father," she said quietly as she painted, "he wants us to marry doesn't he?" The king nodded. "I guessed so, I hope you take no offence but I really do not want to marry you." She said sadly.

"Take no offence in my words either but neither do I."

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review. Twenty-five reviews before the next chapter? :D**

**I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6- Tears and cliffs

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**I'm really sorry, I've been ill and school is starting again so I won't update as much. I hope you forgive me and keep following, favourite and review.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**_Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl_**

**_nikitabella_**

**_AnonFan_**

**_Athena's gray owl_**

**_book weirdo_**

**_skprettygirl_**

**_justdance3_**

**_Guest_**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 6- Tears and cliffs**

Thalia slapped her friends face, hard. "Pull yourself together." Annabeth recoiled, stunned as she was snapped back to reality in pain.

"How can I Thalia, he's going to marry her and I'm going to lose him." She whispered in panic as she curled up into a ball on her bed. Someone had brought news to the kitchen; there were guests so there were to be extra for dinner. The Emperor of wherever and his two daughters one of whom he wanted Percy to marry. Rachel, the name disgusted her, she was the Imperial highness who wanted to steal her Percy away. Her Percy, where did that come from?

"Well why don't you tell him how you feel?" Thalia asked, her face confused and mildly irritated.

"Are you mad?" I almost screamed, "I can't tell him, if he doesn't feel the same way I won't ever be able to look at him again." She looked down, "And if he said yes- which is highly unlikely, it will hurt so much because we can never really be together."

Thalia wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Annabeth, he loves you, I can see it in his eyes when he watches you serving dinner." She hugged her friend tighter, "he's sad, Annie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Well he's sad Annabeth, he misses you more than you can probably imagine." Annabeth looked up hopefully.

"You really think so?" Annabeth asked her eyes wide and slightly puffy from crying.

Thalia nodded, "of course. And, if you don't tell him soon, I might just have to." She added cheekily. Annabeth looked up to see an evil glint in her best friend's eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," Annabeth gasped, knowing perfectly well that her friend would dare, her friend would scream it from the battlements. But both ways, Percy would find out and she would much rather tell him in confidence than Thalia shouting it out to everyone in the castle. Sighing, Annabeth collapsed onto her bed. How should she go about admitting her love to the king? Should she go to his room or slip a note under his door telling him to meet her in one of their old secret hide outs. After they were alone how should she tell him? _I'm sorry we haven't spoken in a while it's just that I'm completely in love with you! _ Or _I'm sorry you're Majesty but my mother asks would you like meat or fish for dinner and by the way I'm in love with you! _Or she could kiss him and see how he reacts, before, just in case. Maybe she should write him a letter or a poem.

"You have some free time later, what are you going to do with it?" Thalia asked quietly. Annabeth looked at her, still deep in thought. What was she going to do? She saw that Thalia wanted them to spend some time together but she really needed to be alone for a bit.

"I was actually going to take a walk." She frowned at the missing _care to join me?_

"Want some company?" She asked hopefully, Annabeth shook her head, "fine, if you want me I'll be in my room brooding." I smiled as she stood up and walked out of the door. She was a great friend like that, always giving Annabeth her personal space and solving her problems. She was like the big sister Annabeth never had. Annabeth wasn't an only child, she had two little twin brothers who lived with her father in the city. Her mother and father never spoke or saw each other, that was why she lived in the palace rather than the city with them. They used to fight a lot, they upset the boys, who was she kidding, they upset her. She didn't see Mathew and Bobby much, nor her father. He was a fisherman but he wasn't always one. Annabeth couldn't for the life of her remember what her father's job was before. The twins were drummer boys now, in the army. She hated the idea, they kept the beat for the soldiers who were marching into battle, but that's where they found themselves, right in the middle of the raging battle. Mathew wanted to become a soldier and rise in the ranks to someday be a general or something. Bobby just enjoyed playing the drum.

Annabeth had walked pretty far, the castle facing her back and she was standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the churning sea. Jagged rocks protruded from the violent sea below her. She was never scared of heights and she loved the sea so the cliffs were always one of her favourite places. It had never crossed her mind that the cliffs may be at all dangerous. She was about to step away and head back when the rock started to crumble beneath her feet and she fell.

**Well, to the person who said I needed better cliff hangers, how was that for a cliffy? But I'm sorry I really don't want to make the chapters longer because then it isn't very consistent and I need a steady target or you may end up getting one 2000 word chapter and then several 200 word chapters so I think it's better to just aim for a little over a thousand.**

**Also, I want to pair Thalia with someone but I don't know who. Should it be Thalia X Luke or Thalia X Nico or maybe Thalia someone else?**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review. We have to get to thirty reviews before I post chapter 7. And, here's a little bonus, if we get to thirty five quick enough, Percabeth will get together in the next chapter!**

**I love you all, especially those who review, its encouraging without them I may sink into depression and never update again, ever. Just kidding (or am I?)**


	7. Chapter 7- Percy and Annabeth

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**Ok I am really, really, really sorry, life just got in the way and my laptop is stupid so this is the second time I had to write this. But you probably don't want to listen to excuses so I'll just try to update more regularly. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**_Gunsandgames_**

**_That Was Such A Face Palm_**

**_Nikitabella_**

**_AynonomusAngel_**

**_Guest_**

**_Guest_**

**_AnonFan_**

**_Skpretttygirl_**

**_Guest_**

**_book weirdo_**

**_SapphireJems_**

**_KayCee_**

**_Chicadiva75_**

**_shinigamirukia131_**

**_Guest_**

**_Ember_**

**_WElaine21_**

**_Well that was really a lot!_**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 7- Percy and Annabeth**

Percy was out riding, but it wasn't at all the same without Annabeth to tease him and race him. He slumped in his saddle as his grey stallion slowly trudged along under him. It was as if the horse missed her too, Percy had decided that he didn't like this horse much, but that was just because he was depressed. He loved his horse, and he loved Annabeth but he'd much rather have Annabeth rather than the horse. They went riding every day; even with his love of horses he only really wanted the blonde's company. He was a lonely child, the prince, now king and he couldn't understand why he didn't just order his friend to come riding with him. Frankly, he could understand, he could never do that to her, or any of the servants really. He was just like any one of them.

He grudgingly rode along the dirt path they always took; it headed up to the cliffs, then along to the highest point where the rocks were jagged in the water below, like shark fins. And you could see miles and miles of, in today's case, grey churning water. He loved to gallop across the cliffs with Annabeth, she looked so content, her hair blowing in the wind, the princess curls, like a cape. Her eyes twinkling like little stars in the moonlight. And the widest smile in the world, like she had no troubles in the world. But she didn't, they were young, no fears, just happiness. He did now, he feared, she would never love him, he would have to marry Rachel and failure, at being the king this kingdom deserved.

"Help!" Someone screamed from somewhere in the cliffs ahead, not just anyone, he knew that voice, the one that sounded like music and brought him such happiness. _Annabeth. _She was in trouble; he pushed his horse into a gallop along the cliffs. All he could see was his love lying dead on the rocks below and it just made him want to go faster. She screamed again, louder this time. He pushed his horse harder; the stallion almost collapsing from the strength it was using, Percy didn't even have to push him, the horse wanted, needed to help her.

They reached the place he knew she was in record time, even the horse seemed amazed by his own achievement. Percy almost stopped to congratulate the grey but another scream stopped him in his tracks. He ran to the edge of the cliff where it had crumbled away.

Annabeth was hanging, one hand on the rock face and the other clutching the old root of a forgotten tree. She fixed her terror filled eyes on his as the tears poured down her face, "Percy, help me, I can't hold on." Her hand sipped off the rock face leaving one hand still clutching the tree root that would surely break under the pressure. He reached his hand down, almost touching hers.

"Grab my hand Annabeth." She looked down, then up and shook her head, "Annabeth, don't you trust me, you won't fall."

"I will, I'll fall. I can't." She breathed, her eye still filled with terror, Percy could see her remaining had slipping but she brought her other hand up to hold the root as well. He stretched but he still couldn't reach her, the branch creaked under the pressure. "Percy, help."

"I will just reach out your hand and I'll grab you." Finally she reached her hand up to grasp his, a second later the branch she was holding onto snapped, but he had her and he wasn't letting go.

"Don't let go." She whispered as she clutched his hand for dear life.

He smiled at her through his own tears of relief, "never." He pulled her to the top where they sat, his arms around her while she sobbed with relief into his shirt. They stayed like that for a long time until Percy tilted up her head and looked straight into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her softly. He pulled away and she brought her hand up to his face in what seemed to be a loving gesture and then slapped him playfully.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"That was for not doing that, ages ago." He grinned and kissed her again, she pulled softly on his black shaggy hair. They continued kissing for what seemed like hours until a loud shriek was heard behind them.

It was little Nancy, she looked horrified and slightly betrayed. "What are you doing," she screamed, "I thought, I thought that." She just turned on her light brown pony and galloped off. Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other before Percy swung up into his saddle and offered her his hand. She graciously took it and they galloped after the little ten year old. When they caught up Percy pulled on the reigns, causing the little pony to stop.

"Calm down Nancy." Percy said slowly.

"No, I cannot calm down. I thought you were going to marry my sister, I thought you'd be like my older brother. But you're out here with this, this, serving girl over a princess." The little red haired girl gesticulated madly as she spoke, her little earrings tinkling with every move of her head.

"Nancy, your sister and I don't love each other." Percy spoke softly as he took Annabeth's hand.

"I don't understand, it's not at all fair. A king cannot marry a serving girl, it's not," she paused for the right word, "proper." Then she crossed her arms and sulked.

"I know, but I will do all that's in my power to try and marry Annabeth." Annabeth looked up slowly, a blush creeping on to her cheeks. _Really?_ She mouthed and Percy nodded. "Do you understand Nancy, your sister loves someone else, and so do I, but I can still be like your older brother if you want."

The little girl grinned, "I would like that very much, oh and Percy your secret is safe with me." She started to ride but stopped and turned. "Annabeth, you're really pretty, I wish I looked like you."

When they got back to the palace, Percy and Annabeth snuck into his chambers through the servant corridors, no one saw them. They chatted about everything and kissed but they did nothing else until they fell asleep.

**5o reviews to the next chapter please, and I'll try to actually get it up when we hit 50!**

**LOvE YoU aLL!**


	8. AN

**I'm really sorry but this is an author's note.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but my life has been really hectic. Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story but I really can't get many updates out until the end of July. I have school and dance and les mis and my dance show is in a couple of weeks and then my school show is a couple of weeks after that and I will be off timetable from school and practicing all day till 7 the week before so I'm really busy at the moment, I would try and finish the chapter this weekend but I have dance later and then most of Saturday then a dress rehearsal on Sunday so I am really busy but I will try. Please be patient and don't give up on this story and un follow. Once schools ended I will get a lot more updates out.**

**I'm really sorry and I'll update soon. J **

**-Vivi**


	9. Chapter 8- Thalia and notes

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**I would have updated yesterday but it was my birthday and I was a little busy, I just had to finish a little bit for you guys. I'm so sorry about the wait but I've been so busy and now everything is finished and I'm so relieved, no school for a while. Thank you for sticking by me and not giving up on this story. You guys are the best. I've also been writing some more stories so go check out my other stories and there might be more during the next few days. I also need more help with who Thalia should end up with so I put up a poll on my profile, go vote but I won't reveal the results until later on because I want some love triangle drama. I also want to add some of my oc s (Tierney, Ellie, Lottie, Jayden and maybe Sam and Ev) so if you want to be a real help can you please read my stories about them and tell me who you think they should be in this one in a review or pm. It would really help.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**_(there's too many to write and I can't be bothered) _**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 8- Thalia and notes**

"You two, are dead." Annabeth looked up to see her best friend towering over her, she groaned and rolled over, and burying her head in an extremely hard pillow. Looking up, she saw Percy, sleeping peacefully with one arm wrapped around her waist. They must have fallen asleep, sometime during their conversation. Thalia was still looking at her funny, why did she have to be here now. Why couldn't she sleep?

"It's really not what it looks like, Thalia. We fell asleep." Percy started to stir beside her. She groaned in annoyance and buried her head in his neck.

"Well it's obviously not what it looks like, you're not that stupid." I sighed in relief, but Thalia was still looking at her, this time in amusement. "So, what are you doing here Annabeth?"

Percy opened his eyes slowly, kissing her forehead, "What are you doing here Thalia?"

"It speaks!" Thalia exclaimed. "Percy, don't hurt my friend. If you do," she thought for a second, "I'll hit you on the head with a shovel and dump you over the cliffs." Thalia was grinning happily.

"You're not allowed to insult the king." Percy groaned burying his head in the back of her neck. He really hated this girl right now; at least she wasn't one to gossip.

Thalia just smiled, "of course your majesty. And where's Rachel" Percy groaned again, "oh, and Annabeth dear. Your mother's looking for you." Annabeth groaned too.

She sighed loudly before he kissed her on the neck and sat up taking her with him. She turned and kissed Percy before jumping out of bed, "I love you." she said as she followed Thalia out the door.

"I really hope so." he whispered just out of ear distance as she continued to walk down the corridor with her best friend in tow. He sighed loudly and lay down again smiling happily.

Angry was definitely an understatement to what Annabeth's mother was feeling when she appeared. "Mother." Annabeth protested as the fuming cook, pan in hand gesticulated almost as madly as Nancy had done the day before. "Mother, please I will explain." But Thalia didn't let her; Annabeth's best friend got this really evil look on her face.

Thalia spoke up, "I found her in bed with the king this morning." Annabeth glared at her 'friend'. Why was she friends with Thalia anyway. She glared at her but she just smiled.

"You what," the head chef was as red as the tomato sauce she had formerly been cooking. "Annabeth, I expected better from you."

"Mother, we didn't do anything, we were talking and we fell asleep." Annabeth cried, trying her best not to scream. Her mother lowered the pot slightly but her glare didn't recede.

But it turned into a smile as Luke walked in carrying a box full of meat from the farm. "Don't tell anyone" my mother whispered angrily before walking towards Luke. "Just put it down over there." she pointed to the table on the other side of the room. She watched as Thalia blatantly stared at him. She had liked him for years but never made a move, She wasn't really sure whether or not Luke liked Thalia as more than a friend.

"Annabeth honey would you go outside and fetch the kitchen help please, we need to start to prepare lunch." Her mother asked quickly as she tied her apron around her back and pulled her hair back out of her face.

Annabeth smiled, "Of course mother, Thalia," her friend drew her eyes away from Luke slowly, "stop drooling over Luke and come help me." Luke raised an eyebrow and smirked before walking out of the door and leaving an embarrassed Thalia standing there.

"What was that, _Annie?" _Annabeth scowled at the ridiculous nickname people had been trying to call her for years.

"payback!"

Once the kitchen help were safely back where they belonged, Annabeth and Thalia went for a walk so she could explain what happened the day before. After Thalia gave her a tight hug when she heard about the cliff incident she slipped a note into my hand. "It's from _him, _he gave it to me this morning." She read it carefully, _two o'clock under the willow tree._ Her heard did a little jump in her chest and she smiled. Thalia smiled too wrapping her arms around her, "I'm so happy you two got together at last, I was fed up of your moping, both of you." She grinned letting go, "But don't get your hopes up, he's a king, you're from too different worlds, he can't marry you or have a life with you." Annabeth started hurriedly walking away.

"Of course he can, he's the king, and he can do whatever he wants. He said yesterday that he would marry me and he will, he can." Thalia sighed.

"Annabeth, you're young, you're a serving girl. Even if he does get to marry you no one will accept you for who you are, you will always be forever a serving girl in their eyes." Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

"Thalia, you're supposed to be my friend." The tears started streaming down her face.

"Anna-" She was cut off.

"no, I don't want to listen to you leave me alone."

**Thank you guys remember to review and go vote in the poll before it's too late. It will continue until I reach the point in the story that will call for the result so hurry and vote now if you want Thalia to end up with Luke or Nico. **


	10. Chapter 9- willows and picnics

**Is love really stronger than status?**

**This is kind of a fantasy quest and war kind of fic with a lot of Percabeth and probably a few other pairings.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Chapter 9- willows and picnics**

He waited, hidden behind the drooping leaves of the willow tree near the vegetable gardens. He had subtly walk from his chambers to the gardens, making sure no one saw him, since it was amazing what nosy gossips everyone in the palace was. News travelled around the Kingdom faster than he had travelled on his horse the day before. He had asked the kitchen staff to make him a picnic up so he could go for a walk, little did they know that he was meeting Annabeth to have a romantic late lunch.

He smiled as the leaves parted slightly and Annabeth darted in, he stood up and took her hand and led her to the rug that lay on the ground covered in food.

"Percy," she breathed, "thank you." She grabbed his hair and pulled him towards her, catching his lips with her own.

"I love you Annabeth," he grinned, "you have no idea how amazing it feels to say that." He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed quietly, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He whispered into her ear before kissing her again.

She smiled, "I love you too, Seaweed brain." She kissed him and he picked her up again spinning her around again. She laughed, "Stop it," she giggled, "someone will hear us."

He smiled, "I don't care," he whispered in her ear grabbing her by the waist from behind. "I don't care, I love you and I want everyone to know that you're mine." He kissed her cheek, "and that I'm yours, forever."

Annabeth turned around, tears in her eyes, "But how can I be?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, reaching out to wipe a tear that was slipping down her right cheek.

"How can we be together? You said yesterday you wanted to marry me, who would accept me as queen?"

"Everyone will, I can make them love you." He had hope in his eyes as he pleaded with me. Even if he was the king, he couldn't force his people to accept anyone they didn't want to. He had made that promise during his coronation. As much as she loved him, she had to talk to him about this.

"That won't happen"

"Fine, run away with me!" Percy announced. She still knew that wouldn't happen neither of them could leave anyone here.

"Don't be ridiculous." She sighed, why did she have to be in love with him, why him?

Percy grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, "I'm serious, let's just run for it, go somewhere that no one knows us. Where there's no one to tell us no, or who we can be with. We can marry, have children. Be together, at last." As much as she fancied the idea of little blonde haired, green eyed toddlers running around her, his plan would never work. She pushed him away and sat down by the picnic blanket.

"Where, everybody knows you. We would have several armies' on our tale. We could never run forever, if we had a family it would only make it worse, would you really want children to have a life like that?" Percy sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"I'll think of something, there is no way I'm losing you, I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Annabeth gestured towards the food, "What do we have here then." she picked the closest thing and took a bite. It was delicious.

"Oh, I thought you might want a picnic." Her eyes searched for one thing in particular but she never found it.

"What are you looking for, is it those little cakes, those ones you used to like when you were younger, "Annabeth nodded, "well there was a plate of them but I got hungry before you arrived." Annabeth slapped him on the arm, "I'm joking, there's a plate of them in the basket.

After they ate all the food they lay on the ground hand in hand, staring at each other. "let's dance." Percy exclaimed pulling her up.

"What? You're terrible at dancing and there's no music." Percy laughed; it was one of Annabeth's most loved sounds.

"Oh well." she wrapped her arms around his neck and his went to her waist, they swayed to the sound of Percy humming a tune slowly. Every so often he would spin her around but grab her again and pull her towards himself causing Annabeth to laugh. She was so glad no one was around to see them since they were both pretty terrible at dancing. The humming stopped abruptly when he kissed her, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too."

But she was wrong, a dark figure was watching them through a space in the leaves, they thought they had problems now, they're problems had only just begun.

***IMPORTANT NOTICE* (please read)**

**Go vote on the poll on my profile, I'll be closing it on Sunday 11****th**** (this Sunday) so go vote before it's too late, every vote helps. **

**I also want to add some of my oc s (Tierney, Ellie, and maybe Sam and Ev(I have ideas for who Lottie and Jayden will be but you have to find out much, much later in the story) ) so if you want to be a real help can you please read my stories about them and tell me who you think they should be in this one in a review or pm. It would really help.**

** I think we should try and get to 85 reviews before the next chapter (that's ten reviews) and to make it more interesting ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Also I want people to come up with a character that either Luke or Nico could end up with since only one of them will end up with Thalia and the winner will get the character included in the story and not really much else so yaaaayyyyy! **

***END OF NOTICE* (review)**


End file.
